Trapped
by Yasula
Summary: The girl had went to her father's school to visit him. Soon there was a warning of war and had to evacuate the school. The girl's father had sent her on the plane with a bunch of other boys and now she is stuck on a island as the only girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur Note:** Well I have gone through this and changed a few things closer to the end. And the name of the new character has been changed to Sam as well. It fits a little better with the story then Anneillia anyways. I would like everyone to be completely honest when reviewing. How am I to learn to improve things if you are not honest? So you can be mean for all I care. Yes this is my first fan fiction but I do enjoy reading about the areas I need to fix. Helps a lot so don't hold back. Also if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them as well. Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story.

**This is not my story. William Golding created the story and I'm just writing a fan fiction about it. The characters are not mine except for Samantha (Sam). Where the story takes place and how ****its suppose**** to go is not part of my idea. I'm not that creative to write a whole novel on my own. Well not yet at least. **** The credit of the book, ****Lord of the Flies ****all goes to William Golding. A wonderful book if I do say so myself.**

**Chapter One- The Meeting and Vote for Chief**

Opening her sparkling green eyes she had to quickly close them again from the sunlight peering through the forest leaves. The girl around the age of fifteen sat up rubbing her eyes. It took a few seconds before her memories started to flood back through her mind. She quickly stood up looking around for any other signs of life. She remembered being put onto a plane after her father was moving his school onto a plane to evacuate out of the country. They had gone into war and the girl was visiting her father at the time. Her father was the head deem of an all boys school. The girl had no choice but had to board the plane with the boys of his school. The girl could not see anyone around her but she found it hard to believe she was the only one to survive out of a whole plane full. She thought they were going to be safe by traveling to a safe place on the plane but she like a few others were wrong. The plane was shot clearly out of the sky and now she was trapped in some kind of forest. She had no idea where she was making things not easy for her. Deciding to find out where she is she started to walk through the forest. She moved a few strands of her red hair out of her face and behind her ear. Her hair came down stopping at the middle of her back. She stopped when she came to a cliff looking out over the ocean. Well she assumed it was some type of ocean at least.

The girl's emerald green eyes scanned over the horizon off in the distance. So far she has found water but it was salt water meaning she would not be able to drink it. She was scared about the thought to have to survive in this place. Water was the most important thing. She had remembered her father telling her that once before. She looked down at her outfit. Her skirt came down past her knees since she did not want any unwanted attention. She liked wearing skirts but only if they came down past her knees. She was shy and uncomfortable about showing off any part of her body. She was not bad looking she just was not comfortable showing it off. The girl deciding she needed to see more of this place and soon turned away from the beautiful blue ocean. She continued had found her way back in the forest and was walking along some kind of path. She was not sure what created the path but it was better then watching for roots. She had already tripped once. Ever since she was young she has been known to be a bit clumsy. The girl stopped hearing some sort of squealing noise. She glanced over her shoulder to see a rather large pig. She thought pigs were cute but wild ones looked nothing like those on the farm. As the pig snorted and moved closer to the girl standing his ground, the girl got nervous. Soon the pig started to charge so she girl turned away quickly running down the path. '_Why do these things happen to me__'_the girl thought to herself.

The girl screamed not wanting to get hurt by the pig. She did not mind pigs but this one had sharp tusks that were causing fear in the girl. She kept running along the path before she started to climb up the boulders she had found. She had to jump quickly to be able to reach up to the top of the boulder to grab something to pull her up. She lucked out when she felt was able to grab onto a vine or something. She pulled herself quickly up on top of the boulder and looked down seeing the pig could not climb up here. She smiled as she starred at the pig. She was happy that she would not have to run away any more. The pig soon lost interest and started to walk off into the bushes again. She sighed happily as she turned away and just looked up towards the sky. The sun was still high up in the sky meaning it there still was a lot of time of daylight left. The girl was breathing heavy from running so she had to wait to calm herself down before she would breath normally again. Her heart was still beating quite fast from the adrenaline rush. She soon started to want to find others. She did not want to be alone.

"Hello," the girl shouted wondering if anyone would hear her. She wasn't expecting anyone to respond to her when she heard a quiet reply off in the distance. The girl quickly jumped up looking around trying to see if she could spot the person she had heard.

"Hello where are you? I won't hurt you," the girl shouted again.

"There is nothing but trees. I'm scared," said a small voice.

"Keep making noise I'll come find you."

"Okay."

The girl kept talking to the small voice trying to find out where the voice was coming from. She head looked around making sure the pig wasn't there anymore before climbing down from the boulder. She again started to walk through the forest following the voice. She soon came into view of a small little boy no older then five years old. He had tears in his eyes from the fear he had. The girl walked up to the boy kneeling down in front of him. The boy had blue eyes and brown hair. He was rather thin which meant her was active but from what she could tell he was still well fed.

"Hello, I'm Samantha but just call me Sam. What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Joseph," the little boy said sniffling. He was trying not to cry but he was scared. Also he had hurt his leg when he tripped on one of the roots of the trees. Sam looked down to the boy's leg seeing a scrape from the trip he had. Sam used part of her skirt to lightly brush off the scrape to clean it a bit. The little boy reminded her of her younger cousin who was around his age.

"Come I'll give you a piggy back ride while we search for some others," Sam said as she smiled softly. She was trying to be friendly to Joseph. He just nodded his head and waited for Sam to show her back so he could climb up. Sam held his legs as she stood up. She told him to hang on before she continued to walk through the forest. She was careful not to trip over any roots. She would not want to scare the boy more then he already was. She started to sing softly to try and calm the little boy down. She sang a song her mother use to sing for her when she was little. It was a common song that parents often sang to their child when they were younger. Sam stopped her soft singing when she heard a sound kind of like a trumpet off in the distance. She adjusted Joseph on her back before turning to follow the sound. It only meant that there were others on the island and she would be able to be around others.

"Soon we'll find others Joseph," Sam said happily. It was not long before she reached the soft white sand of the beach. She started to walk along the beach. The ocean raged up along the shoreline crashing its waves against the surface of the sandy beach. Sam kept on following the beach hearing the trumpet like thing continue. It was not long before she came into view of a small group of boys. They ranged from all different ages and some were even Joseph's age. Sam walked up to them when a boy who was a bit over weight stood in front of them. He was younger then Sam but not by much.

"What are your names?" the over weight boy asked.

"Samantha," she said before kneeling to let Joseph get down off her back. The little boy was happy to see others his age.

"My name's Joseph," he said happily before running over to the other boys.

"Just sit down somewhere as we wait for some others," the boy said before walking away from them. Sam soon walked past the boy seeing how more boys started to show up and he was taking more names down. Sam sat down feeling a little out of place with being the only girl in sight. She glanced around seeing that some of the boys were wearing shorts and short sleeve shirt mainly. Except for the few who had jackets on. Sam looked around trying to see all the faces of the boys who were here. She heard the trumpet like sound again and looked up to see a boy with a conch to his lips. He had fair brown hair and brown eyes. He was the type you knew everyone seemed to like. He had the looks for politics and the sort of atmosphere for it. Sam glanced over down the beach seeing a shade of black walking along the beach. She could hardly see them since they were quite a bit away but she knew there were more then one in the group to come.

Soon the group wearing black had come into view. They were walking in pairs except for the one in the front leading them. Sam assumed he was the leader. Again all of the members of that group were boys as well. Sam was disappointed to see she was the only girl. This was going to prove to be tough for her. She watched the lead boy who had red hair but not as bright as her hair.

"Choir haut," the lead boy commanded.

"Can we please sit down sir?" one of the choir boys asked.

"No, you will stand," the lead boy said quickly. As soon as the lead boy had ordered them to stand one of the boys from the choir fainted. Quickly the choir boys broke formation to help their fallen comrade. She heard one of the boys refer to the fainted boy as Simon. Sam stood up ripping a bit from her skirt before running over to the water. She soaked the cloth before running back to the boys trying to help Simon.

"Here put this on his forehead," Sam said as she held out the soaked cloth. The boys gave her a strange look wondering why a girl was here but put that aside to help their friend. They grabbed the cloth and set it to Simon's forehead.

"What's a girl doing here?" some of the boys whispered among themselves but Sam could hear them. She soon took her spot down in the sand with some of the younger children. Joseph was sitting beside her watching the commotion. It was not long before Simon had woken up and was sitting up again. The choir had took this commotion to be able to sit down since it was so hot with the sun. Sam soon looked over to the boy with the conch who started to speak.

"My name is Ralph and I'm fifteen years old. From what we can see there are not grown-ups to be found. Therefore we will have to take care of and look after each other. We are on our own for now but we will be rescued. We will need to have rules like back at home," the boy with the conch had stated.

"Yes we need rules and if anyone breaks them they will be punished," the red headed leader of the choir stated.

"Yes rules but first I think we should introduce ourselves first and state our age. I have already told you I'm Ralph and I'm fifteen. I'll pass the conch around so you may only speak while holding the conch," Ralph said before passing the conch to the over weight boy with glasses who had asked for Sam's name earlier.

"Well I'm thirteen and my name is..." the boy stated before he was interrupted.

"Piggy his name is Piggy," Ralph stated as he smiled.

"I don't like that name though," the boy complained but soon everyone was laughing and stated Piggy. It had been decided that his name would be Piggy. Defeated Piggy just passed the conch along. Some other boys introduced themselves in till the conch came to the hands of the red headed leader of the choir boys.

"My name is Jack and I'm sixteen years old," the red headed boy stated before passing the conch to his friend standing beside him.

"My name is Roger and I'm fifteen years old," the boy said before they continued to pass the conch along. Soon the conch found its way into Sam's hands. She stood up before she spoke.

"My name is Samantha but call me Sam and I'm fifteen," she stated softly. She was still not sure about being around all these boys.

"How come your sitting with the younger ones?" Ralph asked as he raised his eyebrow. "Come sit up here with the rest of us older ones."

"I just happened to find myself sitting with them," Sam said before she hesitated about walking up towards the older boys. She sat down at the end leaving some space between her and the other boys. She did not feel comfortable sitting right beside them. After all she had just met them. They had all been on the plane. Sam could recognize some of the faces at least from the plane her father had sent her on.

"We should decide on who should be chief," Piggy suggested as he held the conch in his hands. The boy was getting ridiculed most likely because he was over weight and different from the other boys. Sam never liked the idea of picking on others. The other boys seemed to agree with his idea this time around.

"I nominate Ralph for chief," Piggy added.

"I think I'm the better chief since I have had experience and lead the choir," Jack informed Piggy.

"We should have a vote," Sam suggested. It was the most logical way to solve this problem. The boys looked to her before nodding agreeing with the idea.

"Okay who wants to vote for Jack to be chief?" Piggy asked the group before counting the numbers. All the members of Jack's choir voted for him a long with a few other boys in the group. Piggy counted the numbers.

"Who wants to vote for Ralph to be chief?" Piggy asked. Quite a few boys raised their hands for Ralph to be chief. Piggy quickly counted the numbers. Sam couldn't help but to vote for Ralph as well. She some how could tell some potential was in Ralph.

"Okay after counting the numbers it appears Ralph is our chief," Piggy had announced. Sam smiled at Ralph nodded slightly to congratulate Ralph.

"Congratulations!" Sam stated. She looked over to Jake who appeared to be upset about the out come of the voting. This probably harmed a bit of his pride. Sam had noticed that boys needed to show themselves as the better one among the other boys. She never understood why boys did that though. Sam soon glanced away to look at some of the younger children. They seemed quite excited a bit but some showed that they were still nervous about being here without their parents.

"My first job as chief is to announce that Jack is in charge of his choir. What ever you want you choir to do that is what you're in charge of Jack," Ralph said as he smiled at Jack. He felt that for Jack to be happy he should have control over something. Sam thought it was a good choice for Ralph to do this for Jack. It was showing a caring part of Ralph that he did mind others feelings. Sam was now watching her shoes as she kept listening to the other boys. She did not want to miss anything about the meeting after all.

"We'll be hunters," Jack stated smirking. He felt power with that title. Hunters could go and hunt something in the brushes. A new light had shined in his eyes.

"That's good. Just watch out the pigs, they are not very nice," Sam said as she placed her hands on her lap.

"That's just like a girl to state something like that. I don't care about the pigs. I'll cut their throats and bring meat for us all to eat," Jack said as he smirked looking towards Sam.

"Okay I'm going to go explore this place a bit. I want a few of you to come while the rest of you stay here where it's safe. I want Jack, and Simon to come with me," Ralph said before he set the conch down on the log where he was sitting. He soon started to walk along the beach and turned around waiting for the others to come. Sam and Jack soon followed after Ralph. As they started to walk together Jack insisted on being ahead a bit. It was only slightly but he did have to make sure he was ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **I am really sorry to for the delay. Anyways here is Chapter two finally. Again I like to hear reviews mean or not. I do appreciate all those who reviewed. Thank you. I am glad to hear that I have some fans for this story. At first I was not sure if this would catch interest but I guess it caught some interest. I am glad and will keep on going with this story. However I do not know who I should pair Sam with. Jack or Ralph. Guess I will see where I feel like taking it hmm. State your opinion I will take them into consideration.

**This is not my story. William Golding created the story and I'm just writing a fan fiction about it. The characters are not mine except for Samantha (Sam). I'm not that creative to write a whole novel on my own. Well not yet at least. The credit of the book, Lord of the Flies all goes to William Golding. A wonderful book if I do say so myself.**

**Chapter TwoMountain Blaze **

The breeze was picking up but was nice against those stranded on the island. It was hot here and the children had figured that out quickly. Simon, Ralph and Jack were still exploring the island and had yet to return. The young children were either seeking out shelter with the trees or playing in the shallow end of the water where it was still safe. Not many of them could swim so it was best to keep them where they could stand. Sam was sitting on the beach watching the young children playing in the water. She was making sure they were alright. Someone had to watch over the children after all.

"Sammy!" the little brown haired blue eye called as he limbed over to Sam. The red haired girl looked up towards the little boy named Joseph, who she had helped before finding the group of boys. Sam was not sure about being called 'Sammy' just yet but the young children seemed to come up with that. So far no matter how much Sam protested against it the name the young children gave her stuck.

"What do you want Joseph?" Sam asked as she tilt her head slightly. The little boy smiled as he sat down beside Sam and started to make a sand hill.

"Help me building a sand castle," Joseph said happily as he continued on his work. Sam smiled as she nodded her head. She soon started to pile up some more sand on top of Joseph's hill he started. Piling up the sand Sam started to form walls around the castle or looked more like a little sand hill. It was a few minutes before the sound of something kind of like a trumpet sound could be heard. Sam shot her head up towards the sound knowing exactly what it was.

"It would appear Ralph has returned and is calling another meeting with the conch," Sam stated as her emerald green eyes moved to the small brown haired boy. She smiled as she stood up holding out her hand to walk with the small little boy. Soon the two of them came into view of the meeting place. Sam let go of Joseph's hand as he sat down with some of the other younger boys as Sam sat down on the log at the end with the older children. She glanced towards Ralph who was standing while holding the conch in his hands standing beside Jack.

"We went exploring around this place and it is an island. There is fresh water just a little ways from here. Also there is an mountain in the middle of the island. There are fruit and..." Ralph started.

"Pigs! Nice size pigs too that was can eat. My choir and I will provide these pigs for you so we may have some meat to eat," Jack had interrupted. He clenched his fist around the handle of his knife driving it into the tree he was leaning against to add effect.

"Yes pigs so we can have meat and fruit for other times. There are no others on this island. We are a lone so we will need to fend for ourselves. Take care of ourselves. First thing is first we should build a fire on top of the mountain. If we want to be rescued we should have a signal for boats to see. It should not take long for rescue to come. My father is in the navy and he will surely not allow us to be out here for long time. In till then we will live here and have fun while we are at it. Lets build a large fire that is easy to spot the smoke," Ralph said getting excited. He smiled as he held the conch proudly.

"But we should not build a fire first. We should build shelter. The night before was not bad but we will still need shelter in case it decides to rain," Piggy stated thinking ahead of time. The other boys were already jumping to their feet excited about the idea of the fire. Piggy's voice could not be heard clearly over the excited voices of the other boys.

"Come everyone to the mountain follow me," Ralph shouted setting the conch down on the ground. He soon took off leading the herd of boys through the thick brushes of the small forest. Not wanting to get ran over Sam had moved out of the way quickly to allow the hyper boys move ahead of her. As Sam was about to follow behind the other boys she felt a tug at her skirt. She raised her eyebrow to notice Joseph standing there. She nodded her head knowing what he wanted. She kneeled down to let Joseph climb on her back so she could carry him. He had hurt himself the last time he was in the small forest. His ankle was most likely sprained a bit.

"Come Piggy," Sam stated as she smiled. She noticed the over weight boy following behind them huffing a bit. Sam remembered him stating something about having ashma. Sam never had it herself but she never wanted it. She liked being active without worries of becoming out of breath and have problems breathing. Sam walked just ahead of Piggy with Joseph on her back as they followed behind the other boys up the mountain. Sam was glad this mountain was not a steep on but it still had it difficult spots. With some difficulties they made it to the top of the mountain with the other boys gathering firewood to start a fire.

"How are you going to start the fire?" Sam asked Ralph as she kneeled down to let Joseph off of her back before standing back up. Glancing towards Ralph she could see the look on his face stating he had not thought of that. Just like the rest of the boys he was excited for the moment about starting a large flame to the wood they had quickly collected. Ralph looked around trying to figure out what to do. He soon glanced to Piggy causing the boy to smile.

"Piggy your glasses. We can use your glasses to light the fire," Ralph stated. The red headed boy glanced towards the over weight boy. Jack moved closer to the younger boy quickly grabbing the round glasses from the boy.

"You won't mind us using them will you," Jack hissed at the boy before passing the glasses to Ralph so he could try and start the fire.

"But... But I can not see without my glasses. Please give them back," Piggy stated feeling unsafe without having his glasses on. Sam moved closer to Piggy allowing him to hold onto her arm to have some security while the glasses were used for the fire. Sam knew that only the glasses would work so Piggy would have to corroborate. Ralph held the glasses in the line of the sun causing a small beam of light to land on the dry wood. He blew softly on the wood as some smoke started to appear. Soon orange flames started to appear. The boys gathered around started to cheer as Ralph passed Piggy's glasses to Sam who set them back on Piggy's face so he could see again.

Sam watched the flames that were being quickly fed by the younger boys throwing more and more onto the burning fire. As the flames started to jump higher and spread caused Sam to move back. The flames could be seen dancing in her eyes as it caught the dry grass area causing the whole are to be engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds. Sam's eyes widen noticing Joseph was too close to the flames caused Sam to move quickly. She picked the boy up in her arms before feeling someone grab her arm leading her away quickly. She soon notice that it was Jack who had lead her away from the flames. Sam watched the fearless flames move across the area to run out of places to burn which allowed the group to let the flames die out on their own.

"Where's that small boy? The one with the scar?" Piggy asked as he looked around counting the boys again to make sure everyone was accountable.

"The little boy is gone. He must have gotten too close to the flames... s-see what happens. You need to be careful with these type of things not careless. Now one of us is gone because of you boys not listening to reasoning," Piggy shouted as he faced the group. Anger was written across his face as he starred at everyone. With the fear of the flames and Piggy getting angry caused Joseph to start to whimper. He buried his head closely to Sam's neck as the red haired girl held the boy close in her arms. She rubbed his back trying to calm the little boy down. Not liking Piggy's little outburst and being frustrated caused Jack to step towards Piggy. He shoved the boy a bit as he glared at him.

"Who gave you the right to rant and rave at everyone. This is just as much fault as everyone else," Jake said frustration clearly heard in his voice.

"No this is your fault. I wanted to build shelters but no the boys have to follow Ralph's plan just because it sounded much more enjoyable," Piggy said sounding a little more weak. Jack shoved the boy back again as he glared at the over weight boy.

"Enough you two. What is done happened we should focus on what to do next," Ralph said stepping in between the two. He crossed his arms as he turned to face Jack.

"We should head back and build the shelters and deal with the fire tomorrow. It will be dark before long and we need shelters," Sam stated agreeing with Ralph. She still held Joseph close to her trying to calm the little boy down. Some of the other smaller children were standing close to Sam not liking the stress levels running high with the older children arguing. It took a few seconds before Jack nodded his head agreeing. Ralph nodded and started to lead the way back down the mountain towards the sand beaches. Piggy followed closely behind Ralph as Jack clenched his fists together. He waited a few minutes starring at the fire before walking back tailing the group. Sam walked with the younger boys now carrying Joseph on his back again.


End file.
